Trial By Fire
by It-All-Comes-Together
Summary: An adventure featuring you, the reader, and your younger brother as you set out into the world. Meeting up with our favorite characters along the way. Full summary inside. Reader insert (Unisex protagonist).
1. Chapter 1

Trail By Fire

Summary

For almost a year now, you and your little brother have been on the run, using the sheer wit and courage of your blood to keep each other alive and out of danger. But now your escapades have led you to Arendelle and the stakes are higher than ever. Can the help of a spunky princess and her sister make a difference? What evil powers are at work here, and what power do you have to stop it?

**A/N: Sup guys. Just a bored author here with nothing much to do for a week or so. Thanks for clicking on this though, and I hope you enjoy the story. Unfortunately, if you came looking for romance I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere. This story is strictly an adventure full of action, and...who knows, maybe a song or two! Originally it was supposed to be an OC story, but it's more fun to read about yourself huh? I'll shut up now, but before I do, I just want to say one more time, ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

It's a beautiful spring day in Arendelle when you arrive in the town square. The morning chill is just easing out of the air, and in the few hours the sun has been up, people have begun their morning routine with an almost graceful efficiency. Bakers bring out their bread, the fishermen head down to the docks to start their day on the water while kids head wherever their morning adventures will take them. And in the middle of it all the activity, there you are, in all your dirty, wilderness bitten glory. Oh, and a hungry seven year old is tugging on your arm.

"Come on!" Your little brother goads as he pulls you along. "I don't want to stay another _minute_ in that stupid forest." His prepubescent voice has an edge of excitement to it, which is understandable. Henrik has what you personally compare to cabin fever, a traveler's version of boredom brought on by lack of human contact. And the cure? Soaking up everything your latest destination has to offer. Never mind the unfortunate souls who get in the way.

"Okay, okay." You say, trying to avoid steamrolling over a small elderly lady but you don't resist the pulling. Knowing from experience that Henrik's set mind is a force to be reckoned with.

The two of you are a strange sight to the people of Arendelle. A slight, pale faced boy who somewhat resembles a sheepdog puppy who's fur has grown over his face. And then you, a much larger, older person who makes Henrik look even smaller in comparison. You two don't look like a brother and his elder sibling. You don't look related at all really. But after brief study, the people who spare more than a second glance decided you are no concern of theirs, and go back to their business.

After a good block or two, you and Henrik find an open stall selling various fruits and other things. You spend a good several minutes haggling with the store keeper (who you privately decide is a money grabbing warthog) and eventually end up buying several apples and about half a dozen carrots as well as a small block of cheese. Not wanting to draw attention to yourselves, Henrik finds a small bank near a stream where you two can eat your food in peace, away from the carts and curious children.

As hungry as he is relieved, your little brother stuffs himself with three of the apples and a carrot or two, and then falls back on the grass with a smile on his face. Hunger gone, he is the seven year old King of his own world. A boy happy with his slice of life. And it isn't long before he's up and running again.

"Do you think someone can turn green from eating too many apples?" He asks you. Quite seriously.

You look at him out of the corner of your eye as you take a bite of your own apple. "I don't know."

You shift your gaze back to the streets across from you. Habit has honed you well, and scanning your surroundings just comes naturally now. So while Henrik debates you keep watch even as you speak.

"You do know." Henrik insists.

"No I don't."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

He sighs in annoyance, then stands and clampers up onto your back while you sit. He's very small for a seven year old boy, so you don't mind. And he sighs again, illustrating his unhappiness by flopping over your shoulders. After several more sighs, each growing more dramatic, you finally crack.

"What's wrong?" You ask around a bite of cheese.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Uh, last time I checked that was a good thing Rik."

"It is, but now..."

You roll your eyes.

"Now what?"

"Now I'm bored."

"Ugh." You've been through the motions with your brother enough times to know what's coming next.

"Let's go explore!"

You're about to tell him you'd rather nap than anything when a commotion catches your attention. On the other side of the stream you can see several shapes moving jerkily in the dark of an alleyway. A silver chord of distress plays through your mind, and you spit out your cheese, stand quickly, and hope what you see is not what you think it is. Henrik falls from your shoulders and plops to the ground, though he doesn't complain of the sudden disturbance. Instead, the seven year old turns his attention to the object of interest, wondering what has startled you.

Standing gives you a much better perspective and you are relieved to see the dark shapes are not what you thought. In place of the monster your mind conjured, three men and what looks to be a young woman are scuffling in the alley. And by the looks of it, trouble was brewing.

"Should we help?" Henrik turns to you for the decision.

You consider for a second. "Um, yeah let's-whoa!"

The girl cuts you off, punching one of the men in the face with a brisk rabbit punch to the jaw, and the man goes down. Cupping his face and cursing loudly.

"Alright! Get him, lady!" His boyish combat-lust has left Henrik ecstatic. You feel a smile cross your own face, but being older you bite back your enthusiasm to think of a plan. Because despite her obvious guts, the red head is woefully outmatched. Things are going wrong quickly as the two men still standing lift the girl from the ground. A knife now visible in the palm of one. No time for a plan you suppose.

"Stay here." You tell Henrik. Using your best no-nonsense voice in hopes he'll listen to you. And without waiting for an answer you run across the stream.

Henrik isn't quite as fast as you, but before you can get too far ahead he calls out. "Wait (Name)! What about your sword?"

The sword he's talking about is on the edge of town, hidden in the hollow of an old tree away from prying eyes. You curse your stupidity but there's no choice now but to go with the flow. Unarmed, but now across the street, you grab the shoulder of the closest mugger and turn him toward you. Your own punch is higher than the one the girl threw, and you may just have blinded a man. But right now you could care less. The other two are moving in and after positioning yourself between them and the girl, you have time to think two small words.

_Oh perfect._

**A/N: First chapter over! Hope you guys liked it. This is really my first time writing in present tense so I apologize if there are some mistakes. So, review and tell me if you liked it. And if you think I should continue it. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Trail By Fire

**A/N: Back again! Did you miss me? (It's okay if you did...) Anyway, I'm still bored. So here's another chapter for you! I saw those follows and a few favorites so my day was made by you wonderful people. Special thanks to melancholic-mlsAkl248 for taking the time to review. *Throws cookies and unicorns at you***

**Enjoy the story guys!**

Chapter 2

It's not like you've never been in a fight before. In fact, you consider yourself something of an expert in the subject. But having a sword and having two fists is different. Especially against two hulking men, one with a knife and one with murder in his eyes to go with a swelling jaw. At the very least, the one you popped is still out cold. Unless he wakes up, he won't bother you.

"What's yer problem?" The biggest one demands with a growl. "You got a death wish young 'un? Shove off before you get hurt."

"I've got a better idea." You say sternly, hoping your voice holds the same edge of menace. "Back off and I promise you won't follow your friend into slumberland."

With a scowl, the first man switches his knife to the other hand. His face working hideously, you can't decide if he's thinking of a plan of action or another threat. The two of you are stalemated for the moment though, the alley is narrow for four people and that works to your advantage. If they can't get past, they can't hurt the girl or stab _you_ in the back. Speaking of, several strange sounds have alerted you to a more immediate, rather alarming development.

In the few seconds you traded words with the thugs, the red-headed girl has found a choice weapon in the form of a wooden plank almost as big as she is.

"Eat this suckers! Not so scary now, are you?" She shouts.

And before you know exactly what is happening, she rushes forward with it raised above her head. A five foot tall demon with red hair and freckles.

_Figures I try to rescue a maniac. _You think.

The thugs are just as surprised as you are, but the biggest one raises his knife. Luckily, you're faster than he is and know to take advantage of the situation.

You tackle him as forcefully as possible in the close quarters. While the girl fetches a solid smack on the other one with her board. Either it's not heavy enough or she isn't strong enough to swing it hard, but the thug doesn't go down. Instead he shouts in surprise and raises his hand defensively.

"Ouch! Okay! Stop it! AUGH!"

The girl's voice is shrill with excitement and she's shouting at him as she whacks.

"Not so fun when someone picks on YOU!"

_**Whump**_

"You think you can just-_**Whump**_-pick on anyone-_**Whump- **_you want! Well news flash Buster! YOU CAN'T!"

Meanwhile you've managed to straddle the armed man.

He fell easily under your weight but he's hanging doggedly onto the knife and it's another several punches to the face and chest before he finally releases it. His wrist trapped in your hand it's useless to him, and he decides breathing is more important than stabbing you.

Once the knife is safely in your hands you release your hold and roll off of him. The thug jumps up and grabs his buddy's hand.

"Let go!" He demands, pulling him away from the maniacal redhead and her board of doom.

"YOU BETTER RUN!"

With a flourish of skirt the girl prepares to give chase. But you grab the back of her dress collar.

"I don't think that's a good-"

**WHUMP. **

Her board fetches you across the head and you feel a rush of sympathy for the thug you just creamed. The girl has quite an arm on her. And as the sharp pain in the bridge of your nose registers you curse out loud and your hands fly to your face. It's bleeding what seems to be a lot for a small cut, and feels like it's going to need stitches. And after several more seconds of cursing and stomping you turn on her.

"What was that for?" You demand. In the back of your pounding head you feel sorry for yelling at someone who was just threatened at knife point. But, you're tired and smell horrible and now your face hurts so a little shout is somewhat justified.

Her blue eyes widen in something close to horror as she realizes what she's done. She drops the board.

"Oh gods. I didn't mean it!" The girl begins frantically. "I'm _soooo _sorry. I thought you were one of those creeps! I-I-I'm sorry I rescued you. I mean- I- wait, what?"

Henrik has begun to make his way across the road. And by the time he reaches you your foul temper has mostly been diffused by the girl's bumbling apologies. Although the rapidly swelling cut on your face is still buzzing angrily it's reasonably easy to forgive the girl. She's stumbling over herself trying to earn back what little dignity the situation has left her with. And simultaneously apologize for assaulting you.

You notice Henrik, who, unsure of the situation, is standing there like a stone Zeus and you shoot a glance his way.

"I thought I told you to stay on the bank." You snap, not really caring now that the thugs were gone. Frankly, you just want something else to be mad about.

He shrugs, suspicions confirmed he ignores the edge to your voice. You're not mad at him so why should he care? So he turns his attention to the girl and smiles up at her. Suave little brat.

"Hi!" He says kindly. "Are you alright?"

The red head notices him and forgets your unfortunate face momentarily.

"Um, hi!" She says, not quite sure what else to say. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Henrik modestly waves her away, "It was nothing." He says.

"Hmm." You grumble as you let it go. It's more your pride that hurts now.

The girl thanks both of you for helping her and relates the story of her latest shopping venture. She had been buying carrots as a surprise for her boyfriend's pet reindeer and chocolate to share with her sister, but was jumped on her way home by men who were interested in more than carrots.

To be honest, you're more interested in the fact people here have seem to have pet reindeer than you are in the crime rate. The north was a weirder place than you thought.

"So, mind if I ask your names?" She asks.

After looking to you for permission, Henrik introduces himself with a respectful bow. Which he manages to make work despite his filthy clothes and disheveled hair. You give her your name, though you omit the bow for a polite nod of your head.

She's smiling at Henrik's stiff form that still stands at attention but looks as though she may have drifted off into though. And while you know he's cute your little brother is far from awe-inspiring. So you're a bit confused.

"Uh, Miss?" You say.

"Hmm?"

"I think introductions only work if both sides take part."

She blinks as though realizing where she is. "Oh, oh! Right, I'm sorry."

She collects herself and gives a brisk curtsy.

"My name is Anna! And don't worry about your face. I'll take you home and fix it right up!" The girl, Anna, blinks and furrows her brows. "Um, that didn't sound quite right."

Henrik snickers into his hand and you nudge him with your boot, but smile slightly in spite of yourself. Anna strikes you as a nice enough girl. Weird. But sweet. However, there's a plan you have to stick to, and going home with a stranger (however sweet) was not part of it.

So instead of taking her up on the offer you wave her away as politely as possible.

"Thanks you for the offer but we should really be on our way. Places to go after all. Word of advice though, I would try to avoid dark alleys from now on."

You smile a goodbye and poke Henrik into motion, he begins the tromp down the cobble street. Turning around to wave to Anna as you take the lead.

Not content to leave it at that though, Anna runs to catch up. Wheeling around on one heel to face you she holds both hands up.

"Uh, no way. You can't just walk away after saving someone's life!"

"Really?"

You walk around her, and Henrik follows close behind.

"Sorry." He says to Anna as he passes. "I promise, (Name)'s just in a hurry to go, it's nothing personal."

"Aw come on! If fixing your face is too personal, at least let me feed you."

"We already ate. Thanks anyway."

She jumps in front of you again. And then this time her freckled face is screwed up in a determined scowl.

"Alright then," she announces as she crosses her arms and squares up, a little dramatically you think. "I didn't want to do this but you've forced my hand. I am _ordering _you to come home with me so I can have someone stitch your face up and feed you."

She stops short and leans closer. Your right eyebrow goes up as the girl takes a whiff of your less than pleasant scent.

"Ugh. And I'll throw in a bath too."

Behind you, Henrik snickers again. You shoot him an over the shoulder glance that says: _shut up._

This is getting old. Sweet or not. Smelly or not. You can't really spend all day arguing with her and you're running out of patience. Polite reasoning didn't work, so instead you make a big show of rolling your eyes. And put your fists on your hips.

"Really?" You ask, you square up just as she did and find you're about a head taller than she is. "And who, pray tell, are _you_ to order me to do anything?"

The scowl becomes a cocky smirk, and completely unabashed, Anna stands up on her toes and looks you square in the face.

"_I _am the princess of Arendelle."

**A/N: Chapter 2 over. Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you thought and how I can improve. Any advice is appreciated. Also, before I forget, I don't own Disney or any of it's characters. Only little Henrik is mine right now. Oh, and you. YOU'RE ALL MINE. *Evil laughter echoes dramatically* **

**Anyway, until next time!**


End file.
